Channels
Below are all of the viewable channels of this often perplexing Discord server.(not by disney or daron) Information * #read_me_first - The rules and channel listings are posted here. * #additional_info - All extra information about the server is posted here, such as: punishment information, roles, staff info, invite links, etc. * #news - Any news about the server's happenings will be posted here. Keep this channel unmuted to receive important updates. * #server_events - Server-wide events that everyone can participate in will be posted here, hosted by our event hosts. * #voting - Allows you to vote on any significant server changes that are brought into consideration. Only visible to Verified users (given automatically after reaching Level 8 on the Mee6 ranking system). General * #quoteboard - Any post that gets 7 cameras in a reaction will be archived and posted here. To access this channel, you'll need to have the verified role (Level 8 on Mee6). * #general - General purpose discussion channel where anything goes, as long as it conforms to the rules. * #lounge - A secondary general purpose channel for more relaxed conversation. Personal conversations are welcome here. Personal venting should be kept to #vent_space. Type +lounge in #bot_commands for access; type again to remove access. SVTFOE Note:' All these channels will freely allow SVTFOE spoilers. If you have not seen the latest content and wish to avoid spoilers, then steer clear from these channels. * #svtfoe_news - Any new official news about Star vs. will be posted here. Keep this channel unmuted for important SVTFOE updates! * #svtfoe_discussion - Any Star vs. discussion must go into this channel, with fanart being excepted. * #svtfoe_gallery - Any fanart of the show, as long as it follows the rules, is to be posted here. Media ''Note: It is preferable to keep recent spoilers of any TV shows, media or games into their respective channels.'' * #other_shows - Talk about TV shows that aren't Star vs. here. * #other_media - Any media discussion that's not a game or show goes here. * #games - Talk about games of any kind here, though the channel's main focus is video games. * #tech - Talk about any kind of technology, old or new, here. Tech support is also allowed, though that is not the channel's only purpose. Original Content * #original_art - Display your own artwork: paintings, drawings, comics, etc. here for all to see! * #original_writing - Post your own works of fiction here, whether it's fanfiction or regular fiction. * #original_multimedia - Post your own music compositions, transcriptions, etc. here, and your own video content. This channel is NOT for videos that aren't your own original content. Misc. Channels * #bot_commands - Keep all bot-related commands in this channel. * #server_feedback - Have some constructive feedback for the staff, server or future polls? Send it here. * #emote_suggestions - Submit emotes for the server here! Must be SVTFOE related. * #links - Links to external sites and off-topic videos should be kept in this channel. * #shitposting - Memes and shitposts go here, by decree of the lord, name Jeff. A true no-man's land. Opt-In Channels '''''Note: These channels are hidden by default. Use their commands in #bot_commands to gain access to the channel, and use the command a second time to hide it again. * #vent_space - A channel for talking about personal issues or asking for advice from others. Keep it to venting here. Command: +vent * #debate - All controversial or highly debatable subjects go here - especially politics and religion. No exceptions. Civility is strictly enforced here; you will be blocked from the channel if you engage in heated discussion. Command: +debate * #hunger-games - Where you can play Hunger Games simulations with Cobalt. Command: +hunger * #trivia - Where you can play games of trivia with Cobalt, courtesy of Red-DiscordBot. Command: +triviagame Other Channels * #muted_users - If you are muted as a punishment, you will be placed in this channel to appeal yourself, if you feel the need to. Only visible to muted users. Voice Channels ''Note: ''All voice channels (excluding the AFK Channel) have a corresponding text channel that is only visible when you are in its respective voice channel. Their names are mentioned below. * General - A general voice channel for any discussion. Respective text channel is #general_vc * Generally - A second general voice chat for any discussion, in case General is full. Respective text channel is #generally_vc * Gaming - A voice channel used for gaming sessions, whether light or heavy. Respective text channel is #gaming_vc * Watchalongs - A voice channel used for discussion while streaming live shows and movies. Respective text channel is #watchalongs_vc * Music - A voice channel used to play music with The Bounce Lounge. User microphones are permanently muted here. Respective text channel is #music_vc * AFK Channel - If you idle in any other voice channel for 5 minutes, you'll get placed here.